Sentiments
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [Post-Thor 2] [Thorki] [Deathfic] Cinquante après la mort de Loki, Thor retourne à nouveau à Asgard pour tenter de réussir enfin à faire le deuil. Seulement, il est loin de se douter que celui qu'il croit être son père est en réalité celui qui hante ses pensées, nuits et jours.
1. Retour sur Asgard

**Note de l'auteur** : Après deux semaines de réflexions, de remises en questions et de modifications, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction Thorki. C'est au cours du 2ième film que j'ai vraiment compris tout le potentiel de shipp que proposait ce couple. Et une semaine après, j'étais là, derrière mon écran, à imaginer leurs histoires.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris. C'est ma première histoire depuis trois ans maintenant. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que je poste cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Avant de vous laisser lire mon premier chapitre, je tiens à remercier Lorraine qui m'a apportée son aide et ses encouragements (et vous a évité de lire des immondes fautes d'orthographes). Des bisous à toi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**C**ela faisait désormais plus de cinquante années que Thor n'était pas revenu sur Asgard. A quoi bon ? Odin était encore apte à régner et le lieu était trop imprégné de souvenirs douloureux. Après avoir annoncé à son père qu'il ne voulait pas de ce trône, il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir. Ce n'était plus la maison qu'il avait connu. Et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, il n'avait désormais plus personne sur Midgard. Ses amis étaient morts, les uns après les autres. Jane était morte, elle aussi. Son corps appartenait maintenant à cette terre qu'il avait autrefois chéri. Il l'avait accompagné tout au long de sa vie, l'aimant jour après jour. Mais elle était humaine, or le dieu du tonnerre ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas triste, non. Il savait depuis le premier jour qu'il devrait affronter sa mort et s'était fait à cette idée. Le couple avait vécu de beaux moments, c'était tout ce qui importait. Maintenant, Thor devait rentrer. Il devait retrouver son père, ses amis. Et surtout, il devait affronter ce fantôme qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire dans cette vie. Tant pis s'il se tuait à la tâche.

Loki, pourtant, était toujours bien en vie. Il avait continué pendant toutes ces années à gouverner sous l'apparence d'Odin. Asgard ne s'était pas effondré. Ils avaient tous eu tort à son sujet. Il pouvait être un roi. Il était un bon roi. Il sortait toujours victorieux des guerres qu'il provoquait. Il n'avait reçu aucune plainte. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne pour constater que c'était lui, Loki, qui était le maître. Prisonnier par l'apparence de celui qu'il avait appelé « père », il restait mort aux yeux de tous. Il restait un moins que rien. Un échec. Si seulement ils savaient tous qu'il avait enfin accompli sa destiné, qu'il était devenu roi d'Asgard. Si seulement son frère était rentré de Midgard. Mais non, celui qui était autrefois son frère avait fait vite le deuil de sa prétendue mort et était retourné retrouver sa scientifique. Il avait oublié d'où il venait et ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Et dire qu'il était destiné à devenir Roi…

Ainsi, Loki avait désormais tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Mais il était seul. Il était juste là, assis sur son tant désiré trône, hanté par des souvenirs qui ne voulaient pas le quitter.

Lors d'un matin ensoleillé, tandis que Loki s'ennuyait sur son tant convoité trône, un bourdonnement se fit entendre. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène se leva doucement pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans son royaume. Une rumeur vint à ses oreilles. Il était rentré. Thor. Ce frère qui n'en était pas un. Celui qu'il désirait tant tuer de ses propres mains. Loki commença à marcher pour le retrouver et comprendre pourquoi il était revenu. Venait-il réclamer sa place sur le trône ? Après toutes ces années ? Ou bien avait-il tout compris ? Peut-être c'était-il passé quelque chose ? Allait-il bien ? Pris de panique, Loki s'arrêta avant de sortir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle. Immobile, il se regarda dans le reflet d'une vitre. Mais c'était un autre qui le regardait. Un homme aux cheveux ivoire et aux traits sévères. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris l'apparence de celui qu'il était vraiment. Il s'approcha doucement et toucha la vitre. Il en avait assez d'être ce vieil homme qu'il haïssait, assez de ne plus être lui-même. Serrant le poing, Loki repris son chemin et s'en alla retrouver cet homme qui hantait encore ses pensées.

La foule l'encerclait. Des femmes pleuraient de joie tandis que les enfants criaient des louanges à son sujet. Tout cet amour donnait la nausée à Loki, spectateur impuissant de cette vaste comédie. Il n'avait jamais réussi à gagner tout cet amour de la part de son peuple. Tout cela n'était qu'injustice. Il s'était battu pour régner, pour les guider. Thor, lui, avait tout bonnement rejeté le trône. Mais c'était encore lui qui recueillait tous les honneurs. C'en était trop. Loki devait faire cesser ce vacarme.

─ Fils. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

La foule cessa de parler et de crier. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Odin jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce ces mots. Les Ases s'écartèrent, créant ainsi un passage pour le père de toute chose. Loki s'approcha doucement de Thor. Il l'observait. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Une éternité. L'homme aux cheveux d'or était vêtu de vêtements humains et pourtant, il n'avait pas changé. Traits pour traits, il était le même. Mais le cœur de Loki se serra. Le regard de Thor était empli de tristesse qu'il ne pouvait expliquer mais qu'il voulait comprendre. Loki s'était pourtant interdit de ressentir à nouveau de la compassion pour l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il ne devait pas oublier sa haine et sa rancœur.

─ Père, dit Thor interrompant alors les pensées du Roi. Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi. Mes excuses pour ne pas être venu vous rendre visite plus tôt

─ Ne t'en fais pas. Rentrons. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Thor suivit alors en silence Odin au sein du palais. La foule, déçue de ces brèves retrouvailles, retourna à ses occupations. Il marchait d'un pas lourd. Il était certes heureux de retrouver son père mais Asgard n'était plus pareil. L'absence de son frère lui écrasait lentement le cœur. Il n'avait jamais supporté sa trahison mais sa mort l'avait tous simplement détruit. Des années après, il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil. Une fois arrivés dans un des jardins privés du palais, Odin et Thor prirent place sur un banc. Loki se devait de rester cohérent et de ne pas se trahir. Il devait continuer la supercherie, coûte que coûte.

─ Sif et Frandal m'ont raconté tes exploits, mon fils.

─ Je n'ai fais que mon devoir.

─ Tu as sauvé beaucoup d'âme tout en restant sur Terre. Tu as tenu ta promesse. Je suis fier de toi.

─ Merci, père.

─ Comment va ton humaine ? Demanda Loki après un moment de silence.

─ Elle est décédée.

─ Est-ce pour cela que tu rentres ?

─ Oui et non. Je n'ai plus ma place sur Terre. Mais je n'estime pas non plus l'avoir ici. Je suis juste rentré pour vous voir, mais... Je viens aussi affronter un combat intérieur que je ne sais jamais su vaincre.

─ Quel est-il, mon fils ?

─ Le deuil, murmura Thor.

─ La mort de Jane t'as donc tant que ça affecté ?

─ Non. Depuis le début je savais qu'elle devait mourir. J'ai vécu de merveilleux moments avec elle. C'était un amour sincère. Et réciproque… Mais j'ai toujours su que cela ne serait pas éternel. Je m'étais fais à l'idée. Je l'ai accepté.

─ Est-ce la mort de Frigga qui te touche autant dans ce cas, fils ?

─ Pas depuis que je l'ai vengé, père.

─ Serait-ce Loki ? demanda celui qui avait l'apparence d'Odin, bouleversé mais maintenant une expression impassible.

─ Oui, père, souffla le dieu du tonnerre après un moment d'hésitation.

─ Loki était un traître. Tu le sais bien. Il ne mérite pas ta peine. Il n'en voudrait pas.

─ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, père. Je ne l'ai pas assez écouté. Je n'ai pas réussi à le raisonner. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai failli à ma tâche. Et je n'ai pu le sauver. Il est mort en héros, père. Il est mort… Mort en me sauvant, en sauvant Jane. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire tout ce que je voulais, à lui dire... Maintenant il est trop tard. J'ai le sang de Loki sur mes mains et, après toutes ces années, elles sont encore souillées. J'avais l'éternité devant moi pour le ramener à la raison mais je n'ai pas su me servir correctement du temps que nous avions. Je le considérais comme acquis. Et… Et c'est fini.

Thor s'arrêta là. Il ne pouvait dire un mot de plus, tellement sa gorge était douloureusement nouée. Loki, quant à lui, avait écouté Thor parler, sans l'interrompre. Ainsi, Thor se sentait encore coupable. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de sa mort. Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Thor. De la tristesse envahit alors son cœur. Il ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Le consoler. Lui expliquer. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas Loki. Il était Odin. Il ouvrit alors les lèvres mais les referma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait parler à la place de son père alors qu'il avait lui même tant de chose à lui dire, tant de questions. Thor, la tête baissée, semblait si triste et fragile. Loki ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Perturbé, il se leva, posant délicatement sa main sur les cheveux de Thor. Ses doigts se mêlèrent dans la chevelure dorée du jeune homme.

─ Il t'a pourtant fait tant de mal, mon fils, finit par lâcher Loki. Souviens-toi de lorsque vous étiez tous deux sur Midgard. Il n'a pas hésité à te blesser, à te poignarder.

─ Je pourrais tout lui pardonner, père. Tout. Je suis la cause de sa haine. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi.

Loki lui lança un dernier regard puis quitta le jardin. Cette discussion le bouleversait. Thor lui avait toujours montré de l'affection mais il n'avait jamais compris à quel point celle-ci pouvait être sincère. Il se rendit alors dans ses appartements avant de perdre la face devant tout Asgard.

Thor resta un moment sur son banc. C'était la première fois qu'il disait à voix haute tout le malheur qu'il ressentait. Thor se décida alors à cesser ces pensées meurtrières et à découvrir à nouveau son ancien foyer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Loki s'observa à nouveau. Il ne supportait plus ce visage qui n'était pas le sien. Cette barbe et cette chevelure blanches lui donnait le sentiment qu'il était faible comme un vieillard. Il ne reconnaissait même plus son propre regard. La situation l'épuisait. Loki reprit alors son apparence d'origine. Il retrouva ses longs cheveux brun, ses deux yeux couleurs océan et sa peau lisse. Pourtant, il n'était pas le même. Les traits fatigués et la mine pâle, le dieu ne ressemblait qu'à un humain maladif. Et le retour de Thor sur Asgard n'allait pas aider. Le dieu de la discorde reprit ses esprits et se vêtit à nouveau l'apparence du père de toute chose. Il devait mieux imiter Odin. Penser comme Odin. Être Odin. Il n'avait pas le droit de vaciller après tant d'années à régner sans faute. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser encore de la place pour Thor dans son cœur. Il en était parti depuis bien longtemps et Loki s'en portait bien.

Le Roi d'Asgard sursauta. On avait frappé à la porte.

Thor entra, sans attendre l'accord de son père, la mine contrariée. Il observa Odin mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il essayait de comprendre. Loki le regardait lui aussi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait.

─ Père. Comment avez-vous su pour notre altercation sur Midgard ? Je n'ai jamais évoqué cette trahison.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Il se maudit. Cet écart de faiblesse lui avait coûté ce mensonge qu'il tissait depuis tellement de temps. Il s'approcha de Thor, le poussant contre le mur par la force de son corps. Loki posa sa main sur le mur qui prit une couleur dorée. Thor compris assez vite. On venait de l'enfermer. Mais pourquoi ? Puis, soudain, Odin disparut pour laisser place à un être qu'il pensait mort depuis bien longtemps.

─ Bonjour, mon frère. Heureux de me revoir ?

* * *

Et c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Vérité

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je préfère répondre aux questions par MP afin de ne pas trop donner une fausse idées du nombre de mots dans la fiction. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

**T**hor mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer devant lui. Etait-ce donc Loki depuis tout ce temps ? Mais depuis quand ? Où était son père ? Les questions se multiplièrent mais Thor n'arriva pas à en poser une seule. Loki était là, devant lui. En chair et en os. Il s'était donc joué de lui encore une fois. Il était en vie.

─ Bon, tu n'es pas si heureux que ça apparemment, vu la noirceur du regard que tu es en train de me lancer, lâcha Loki.

D'un geste brusque, Thor saisit Loki par le cou. La gorge du brun semblait si fragile entre ses deux mains. Le souffle court, Thor fixait Loki d'un regard de haine teinté d'incompréhension. Le dieu de la discorde ne réagit pas. Les mains du blond le serraient de plus en plus fort. Loki ouvrit la bouche, tentant alors de s'exprimer, mais fut interrompu par Thor qui lui cria dessus.

─ Je te croyais mort !

Loki essaya de répondre mais l'emprise du blond l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

─ Tu m'as encore menti ! cria à nouveau Thor dont le visage se déformait sous les traits de la colère.

Il lâcha la nuque de Loki et lui frappa la joue. Il se sentait trahi. Manipulé. Encore une fois. Il l'observait avec dédain et mépris. Loki n'était pas mort. Toutes ces larmes pour rien… Toute cette tristesse. Et là, il était vivant, devant lui. Il ne savait plus s'il devait en être énervé ou heureux. Thor se rapprocha de Loki qui eu un mouvement de recul, se préparant au nouveau coup qu'il allait lui affliger. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier l'encercla de ses bras musclé, glissant sa tête au creux de cette nuque qu'il avait meurtrie. « Je suis lassé de faire ton deuil », murmura t-il. Loki resta immobile, les bras plaqué contre son corps. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Thor se calma puis repris ses esprits. Il se détacha du corps de Loki. Une vague de sensations le submergeait. Il passait alors du soulagement à la haine, passant par l'incompréhension.

─ Loki, quand cesseras-tu tous ces petits jeux ? demanda Thor.

─ Est-ce moi qui joue vraiment en ce moment ? Est-ce bien toi qui demande ça ? Toi qui alterne entre les coups et les embrassades ?

─ Cesse cette comédie tout de suite. Depuis combien de temps joue-tu à cela ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette apparence ? Qu'as-tu fais de notre Père ?

─ TON père va bien. Il a juste… Disons que. Et bien, sa chambre est bien moins confortable. Et il a de nouveaux amis.

─ L'aurais-tu enfermé dans les cachots ? N'as-tu donc aucune honte ?

─ Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde sur mon sort ! Je ne lui ai rendu que la pareille ! Tout Asgard croit qu'il est un pauvre fou qui se prend pour Odin. D'un côté, j'ai changé son apparence. Il a désormais les traits d'un fou… Ça m'a bien facilité la tâche. Mais estimes toi heureux que je n'aie pas cédé à mes premières envies. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de lui ôter la vie. Il ne la mérite pas.

Loki s'éloigna et tourna le dos à Thor. Ce dernier le regarda. Ainsi, il n'avait pas tué Odin. Il l'avait épargné, malgré tout. Un ancien sentiment pris possession de lui : l'espoir. Il y avait peut-être encore du bon en Loki. Il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

─ Loki. Je t'en prie, cesse tout cela Allons retrouver père. Allons tout lui expliquer. Loki, nous pourrions repartir à zéro. Rends-toi. Viens avec moi…

─ Non, jamais, répondit sèchement le brun. Jamais de la vie je n'accepterais cela. J'ai gagné. Je suis roi.

─ Est-ce donc cela ta grande victoire ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as ôté tellement de dernier souffle ? Pour se faire passer pour un autre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Pathétique rêve. Crois-tu vraiment être un bon roi ?

─ Je suis un bon Roi !

─ Un bon Roi… Tu étais censé être le plus intelligent de la famille, dit Thor avec un sourire. Et tu n'as même pas compris à quel point le peuple d'Asgard est malheureux. Pour le peu de retour que j'ai eu, ils étaient tous mauvais. Ils disaient qu'Odin avait changé, qu'il était devenu cruel, déclenchant des guerres pour des broutilles… Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il s'agissait de père et comment n'ai-je u réaliser que c'était toi le cerveau de tout cela. Tu n'es pas digne de ce peuple. Non, Loki, tu n'as pas gagné. Tu as perdu. Tu perdras toujours tant que tu seras animé par ces rêves empoisonnés…

─ Tais-toi ! s'insurgea Loki qui fit volte-face. Tais-toi. Tu ne m'as jamais compris.

─ Tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de te comprendre, rétorqua Thor.

─ Je suis heureux ainsi, affirma le brun en ne laissant paraître le mal qui le rongeait. Pense ce que tu veux, je suis satisfait de ma situation. Et le peuple n'a qu'à s'en satisfaire aussi ! Je fais ce que je veux. Toi, tu es juste vexé. Jaloux. Maintenant que ton humaine est morte, il te faut un nouveau but ? Une nouvelle quête pour tromper ton ennui ? Le trône t'intéresse désormais ? C'est trop tard. Il est à moi. J'ai gagné. Gagné, tu entends ?

─ Ca n'a toujours été qu'un jeu pour toi. Un jeu entre toi et moi : à qui sera le plus fort. Mais je ne joue pas Loki. Je n'ai jamais joué. Et je persiste à ne pas vouloir ce titre qui n'attire que des malheurs. Je ne comprends pas ton obsession pour celui-ci. Il te rend fou, mauvais. Il te change. Tu avais une famille qui t'aimait, des amis et tu…

─ Une famille ? Des amis ? Coupa Loki, fou de rage. Retire donc ces œillères qui t'empêchent de voir la réalité. Crois tu vraiment que j'étais aimé, que j'étais ton égal ? Je n'étais que cette relique adoptée, cette chose qui fait peur. Toi-même tu disais haïr les miens, ne l'oublie pas ! Ne viens pas me dire le contraire ! Et tu oses me parler d'amour ? Je n'ai ressenti que de la haine envers vous tous. De la haine ! Alors n'essaie même pas de me tromper avec tes bons sentiments. Toi et moi, on ne vient pas du même monde. Alors tais-toi. Tais-toi s'il te plaît.

─ Pourtant, je t'aimais sincèrement Loki, murmura Thor.

Thor s'avança et résista à l'envie d'enlacer l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Ce dernier était trop instable. Lui-même était tiraillé entre sa colère et son soulagement. Alors, ils restèrent tous les deux à se fixer. Les yeux dans les yeux. Sans un geste.

Loki voulait que cette conversation cesse. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans le temps et interdire le retour de Thor. Son arrivé chamboulait tout, remettait tout en cause. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Le brun s'était habitué à maîtriser son royaume, sa vie et voilà que Thor, par seulement quelques mots, réussissait à briser ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. C'était inadmissible. « Tu as toujours été dans mon cœur, Loki » continua Thor, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Loki ne supportait plus ces mots assassins. Mais Thor ne voulait pas se taire et continuait sa tirade, sans se soucier du mal que cela faisait à Loki.

─ Toujours. Tu le resteras à jamais. Et tous ces mots, tous ces actes, n'y changeront rien. Tu as peut-être perdu ma confiance mais tu n'as jamais perdu mon amour. S'il y a bien un endroit où tu n'as pas de pouvoir, c'est dans mon cœur. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire te haïr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à t'aimer après tous ce que tu as pu faire. Mais c'est ainsi. Je n'y peux rien. Et toi aussi. Alors cesse de jouer au malheureux qui n'a jamais eu le droit à l'amour. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses. Cesse ce jeu. Cesse de prétendre que tu es le plus malheureux des hommes. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu. Je pensais que c'était ma faute, que je ne t'avais pas assez écouté, que je ne t'avais pas assez parlé. Mais je réalise que tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux sur cet amour qui t'entoure, je ne pourrais jamais rien faire. Tu as décidé à la place des autres que personne ne t'aimait. Tu as refusé de voir cet amour que je t'offrais, ainsi que celui de mère. Et voilà où nous en sommes. Une énième dispute. Un éternel conflit. Quel gâchis. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé t'aimer…

Thor avait puisé dans ces dernières réserves pour réussir à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis toutes ces années. Il était désormais vide et fatigué. Loki ne répondit pas. De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot ou n'esquisse un geste. Puis, un rire brisa ce silence. Thor baissa la tête. Il n'y avait donc aucune solution. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à son frère. Sa force ne pouvait rien contre le mur que s'était construit Loki. Toutes ces années où il avait pensé que, pierre après pierre se mur pourrait disparaître, s'envolaient soudain en fumée. Il réalisait que non, rien au monde ne pourrait briser ce mur. Rien. Il avait été bien prétentieux de croire que son amour serait l'arme qu'il fallait. Quel orgueil. Thor n'avait désormais plus envie de se battre. Il n'avait plus envie de le supplier de revenir à la raison. Son espoir s'était envolé, emportant avec lui sa force et ses convictions.

Le dieu de la discorde s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la remonta, caressant alors la chevelure dorée de l'homme qu'il fixait du regard. Une fois sa main posée sur la tête, il força Thor à se baisser. « Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, agenouilles toi devant ton Roi » souffla Loki, esquissant un sourire. Et lentement, Thor se baissa et posa un genou à Terre, la tête baissé. Il abandonnait.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver d'ici vendredi, si tout se passe bien.


	3. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée et me elles me confortent dans l'idée de continuer l'écriture. Je n'avais prévu d'écrire que cette histoire et me voilà avec cinq autres idées en tête. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose puisque je suis étudiante mais... Non. C'est une bonne chose. Je prends énormément de plaisir dans l'écriture. Bref, merci.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**L**oki avait désormais tout pour lui. Un royaume et Thor à ses pieds. Après tout ce temps il avait enfin tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé... Mais voir Thor à genou, face à lui, le déstabilisa. Un frisson traversa son corps. Une tension palpable s'installa. Thor leva les yeux vers Loki. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard. Étrangement, même à terre, le blond continuait à exercer son pouvoir sur lui. Une étrange sensation naissait en lui. Son pouls s'était accéléré et une douce chaleur s'était installée au creux de son ventre. Soudain, il sursauta. Thor venait de lui saisir la main. Il y déposa un baiser. Une décharge électrique fit à nouveau frissonner le corps du dieu de la discorde. Puis, le blond déposa un second baiser. Loki plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Thor qui continuait ses baisers. Ils étaient tellement doux. Mais Loki ne pouvait accepter cela. Il se sentait faible. Il offrit alors à Thor une gifle comme réponse.

─ N'imagine pas une seule seconde pouvoir jouer à ce jeu avec moi, Thor. Tu ne peux que perdre. Je te l'assure, cracha Loki, tentant alors de dissimuler la gêne qu'il ressentait.

Thor ignora ces mots et encercla le frêle corps du Roi dans ses bras musclés, posant ensuite sa tête sur son ventre. C'en était trop. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Loki qui se laissa glisser à terre, le long du corps de celui qui le faisait tant souffrir. Les deux hommes, agenouillés, étaient désormais dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

─ Je te déteste tellement, Thor.

─ Je le sais.

─ Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

─ Je le sais, je le sais… dit le blond, la voix cassée par l'émotion. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas pu te rendre heureux.

Loki serra un peu plus fort Thor dans ses bras. Non, il n'était pas heureux être Roi ne suffisait pas avoir Thor à ses genoux ne suffisait pas. Il devait en finir prouver qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur sinon. Il n'accomplirait jamais son dessein d'être Roi tant que Thor sera là. Il sera toujours le Roi légitime. Il se détacha de Thor et le fixa. Ce dernier avait une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil gauche. Loki l'essuya.

Thor déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il avait toujours souhaité le bonheur de son frère. Si ce n'était son amour qui pouvait lui apporter cela, il n'y avait alors plus rien à faire. Il avait tout essayé. Il avait tant de fois tenté de ramener Loki à la raison. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Loki ne serait en paix que le jour où il ne sera plus de ce monde. Et c'était donc ça le prix à payer pour enfin offrir du repos au brun.

Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans la pièce. Loki venait de pénétrer le corps de Thor avec une dague qu'il venait de retirer de sa tenue. Puis il entama un mouvement de va et vient, déchirant la chair du dieu du tonnerre, petit à petit, coup après coup.

─ Tu vois, mon frère, au final, nous ne faisons qu'un, toi et moi. Je suis en toi. Tu sens ? Tu sens comme je suis en toi ?

Thor continuait de gémir sous la douleur mais se laissait faire. « Embrasse-moi juste une fois » murmura t-il à Loki. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas entendre et retira la dague du corps de Thor. Son corps s'écroula au sol. Loki s'allongea doucement à ses côtés, oubliant le sang qui les salissait tous les deux.

─ Tu as mal, Thor ? Dis-moi ? Ressens-tu enfin tout ce que j'ai ressentis depuis que je suis né ? Tu ressens cette peine ? Cette douleur ? Tu deviens moi, ne le sens tu pas ? Nous ne sommes plus qu'un… Nous sommes égaux.

Loki se tourna vers Thor puis posa sa tête sur son torse. La respiration saccadée du blond le berçait doucement. Puis, un silence emplit la pièce. Thor avait cessé de respirer. Il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Loki écarquilla alors les yeux. Il avait réussi. Après tout cet écharnement, il avait atteint son but. Il avait tué Thor. Il baignait enfin dans son sang.

Un silence morbide s'installa dans la pièce. Loki observait le corps de Thor qui gisait, sans vie. Il devait être heureux maintenant, non ? N'avait-il pas gagné ? Il ferma les yeux, attendant que le bonheur prenne enfin possession de son être. Les minutes passèrent.

Le néant. Loki ne ressentait rien. Tout était vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa ses mains tâchées de rouge. Brutalement, le pouls du Dieu s'accéléra. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Il eut soudainement la nausée et tenta de ne pas céder au spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il entrouvrit la bouche. Un murmure s'en échappa. Une plainte. Un refus.

─ Non ! Non, non, non. Quel imbécile. Non ! cria Loki.

Il s'agrippa au corps de Thor et pressa ses plaies. Pris dans la panique, il ne savait quoi faire. Il souffla dans la bouche du blond, le gifla et le secoua. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

─ Allez, reviens, reviens. Allez. Je vais te soigner. Reviens. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Ne fais pas comme moi. Allez, s'il te plaît. Respire ! Respire, je te l'ordonne !

Mais Thor avait rendu son dernier souffle depuis bien longtemps. Loki, impuissant, éclata en sanglot. Il était censé rire, être heureux. Il était censé faire la fête. Pourquoi pleurait-il la mort de cet homme qui lui a gâché la vie depuis le début ? Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il avait accompli tous ses rêves. Mais pourquoi était-il encore plus malheureux qu'avant ? Pourquoi y avait-il ce manque dans son cœur ? Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas cohérent. Tout était flou. Tout était illogique. Loki se sentit soudainement encore plus faible qu'avant. La pièce tournait autour de lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Il retourna alors s'allonger près du corps du Thor, posant à nouveau sa tête sur son torse. Il réussit alors à se calmer. Loki pris alors les mains de Thor. Elles étaient devenues tellement froide.

─ Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? demanda Loki.

Il commença alors à les frotter puis les porta à sa bouche pour souffler un air chaud sur elles. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Résigné, Loki reposa les mains de Thor et plongea dans ses pensées.

─ Tu sais, je peux te l'avouer maintenant, je n'aime pas être Roi. Je n'arrive plus à trouver de l'intérêt dans ce que je fais là. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je regrette, mais c'est juste d'un ennui… Les guerres que j'ai déclarées me lassent. Les gens ne m'obéissent pas vraiment, ils obéissent à Odin. Et j'en ai marre de me sans cesse me faire passer pour lui. Je commence un peu à m'oublier, tu sais. Je n'ai même plus un moment à moi pour lire mes livres. Cela devient frustrant. Tu avais peut-être raison, au fond, de renier ce trône. Tu avais peut-être raison sur tout… Et dire je pensais que la prochaine étape pour atteindre le bonheur serait ton meurtre. Peut-être avais-je tout faux…

Loki recula un peu et observa Thor. Il glissa sa main dans la chevelure dorée du dieu du tonnerre.

─ Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne sois pas mort. Je regrette. Thor, je t'en prie. Ouvre les yeux.

Le brun se redressa et se positionna à califourchon sur le corps de Thor et le fixa longuement. Il avait encore les yeux ouverts. La panique commença à reprendre possession du corps du brun qui ne supportait pas l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Toutes ces années il avait souhaité la mort de Thor et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne supportait plus cette idée. Elle le tuait à petit feu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot et se tromper sur toute la ligne ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper tout ce temps ? C'était censé être lui, le cerveau des deux… Et pourtant Thor avait compris depuis le début. Loki, lui, s'était borné dans sa haine sans comprendre la vraie nature de ses sentiments.

─ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, supplia Loki. Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance. Redis-moi tout ça, je te jure que je réagirais différemment. Reviens, s'il te plaît. Je vais faire quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je t'interdis de rester mort ! Je suis ton Roi, tu dois m'obéir. Ouvre tes yeux, allez. Ouvre-les, bon sang !

Loki fondit en larme sur le corps de Thor et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Thor. Son odeur était toujours présente. Alors, le brun ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, s'enivrant de cette sensation. Il était bien à nouveau, là, contre le corps du blond, accompagné de son odeur. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cet endroit. Il pourrait y passer l'éternité. Comment allait-il survivre sans Thor à ses côtés désormais ? Ce n'était pas possible. L'éternité allait être bien trop longue.

─ Thor, je veux bien rentrer maintenant. Je suis prêt, murmura Loki à l'oreille de Thor. Je viens te rejoindre à la maison. On va être heureux, tous les deux, tu verras. On ne sera plus jamais séparé, je te le promets. Je viens te rejoindre. Tu m'attends, hein ? J'arrive…

Les sentiments. Il les avait toujours détestés. Inutiles, faibles et tellement humains… Ils se faufilent dans votre cœur et dans votre âme. Ils prennent la moindre petite parcelle de vous et vous détruisent. Lentement. Douloureusement. Bien que Loki les ait évité tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait réalisé que trop tard qu'il avait lui aussi été contaminé par cette douloureuse chose qu'est l'amour. Il n'avait pas réussi à les éviter, malgré tous ses efforts. Il avait rejeté les autres pendant toutes ces années et désormais, il était seul. Par sa faute. Il avait tué la seule personne qui l'aimait et qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Il s'était détruit lui-même, au nom de ses rêves égoïstes de gloire et de pouvoir.

Loki déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Thor. Il laissait désormais la porte grande ouverte à ces sentiments qui le tiraillaient de toute part. Gonflé d'émotion, il était prêt. Il allait rejoindre Thor dans cette autre vie où ils seraient heureux tous les deux.

Un énième gémissement résonna dans la chambre, suivi du son métallique d'une dague percutant le sol. Loki se laissa tomber sur le corps de Thor. Son sang s'échappait peu à peu de son cou, laissant place à une chaleureuse et paisible sensation. Etait-ce cela le bonheur ? Il était enfin libéré de ses démons. Il était enfin auprès de Thor. Il était son égal. Son âme-sœur. Il allait doucement s'endormir à ses côtés et le rejoindre dans cet autre monde où il allait enfin laisser vivre ses sentiments.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note-bis de l'auteur** : J'avoue m'être sentie coupable quand je lisais vos reviews. Vous souhaitiez que Loki comprennent les sentiments de Thor ou que ce dernier réussisse à se relever. Seulement, cette fin était prévue depuis le début. Toute l'histoire s'est créée autour de cela et je ne pouvais en faire autrement. Mais promis, j'ai dans la tête une idée d'histoire où ils auront le droit d'être heureux (même si on peut supposer qu'ici ils seront ensemble dans l'au-delà, après tout).

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


End file.
